


Legacy

by Sophie_Stark



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_Stark/pseuds/Sophie_Stark
Summary: On Morgan’s 15th birthday, she receives a message. Tony has created recordings if he were to die to bring Morgan, Peter, and Harley together. Chaos ensues as they have to work together on a mission created by a dead man.





	1. Legacy - Chapter 1

"Good morning Morgan! It's time to wake up!"  
I open my eyes slowly. I know that it's just my mom so I stay relaxed and calm for a few moments, letting the soft stimuli of a morning surround me like a blanket. Then the realization hits: it's my birthday!   
I grab my clothes and run to the shower. After literally the fastest shower in the history of 15-year old girls, I make my way downstairs to the smell of french toast and bacon. The house, usually quiet, is, well, only slightly less so. My mom is sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and some papers(not even my birthday could stop her from working) and uncle Rhody is leaning against the counter. My mom looks up for a moment before returning to whatever she's working on(a quick peek tells me it's the usual Stark Industries stuff). Uncle Rhodes smiles and gives me a hug, whispering in my ear "happy birthday".   
Through bites of breakfast, mom explains that she just has to go to a meeting today but that I'll be getting picked up by someone for a birthday outing anyway. You would think that they wouldn't make her do so much work over there, but she's almost never home, even with a secretary ready to do literally anything for her.  
"Do I get to know the nature of this outing?" I ask.   
"No. I promised I would keep it a surprise." Is the response I get but I know that it's probably Sam and Bucky taking me out somewhere. They've been doing it every year since I turned 7.   
After breakfast, Uncle Rhody heads out, promising that he'll be back for dinner(another Morgan Stark birthday tradition).   
Mom finishes her coffee and looks at her watch.   
"Why don't you go down to the workshop for a bit and poke around? I'm going to finish up this paperwork and get ready to go." She says, without looking at me.   
This is how our relationship goes. I know she loves me and she makes time for me, but it feels like we never look each other in the eyes. It used to be different, but for the past 10 years, it's been like this. I have plenty of people who take care of me and I know that they'd all do anything I needed, but I just wish and Mom would really see me for once.   
I want to ask if we can go do something fun, like get our nails painted or go shopping or just sit and talk like moms and their daughters are supposed to, but I know it won't happen.   
Glass of orange juice in hand, I make my way across the house and into the workshop. It's quiet and I keep the lights off halfway. For a while, I just sit and enjoy the peace this room brings.   
Of every room in the house, this is the one where I go to be with my dad. He's been gone forever, but sometimes it feels like he's next to me, watching me grow, smiling.   
I soft nudge at my foot startles me back to reality.   
It's a little robot contraption of some kind, but I've never seen it before. It nudges my foot again, slightly harder this time.   
"Hey there little guy." I whisper, "what are you doing here?"  
In response it beeps lightly and turns away, heading towards one of the many cardboard moving boxes scattered across the floor. It pushes the box slightly, then turns towards me.   
"Do you want me to open it?"  
It spins in a little circle and beeps lightly.   
"I guess that's a yes."  
I feel kind of stupid, talking to and taking commands from a robot, but I've seen stranger things in my time.   
Pulling a throwing knife out of a random drawer(if you must know, they were a Christmas gift) I carefully open the box. It's filled with packing peanuts.   
"Wow. Very interesting" I remark to the robot, but he(I've decided it's a he) stares intently at the box. That is, if he was not a robot he would be staring intently at it. Considering he's a piece of technology, he keeps facing it.   
After some digging, I uncover a small device.   
"Is this what you wanted me to find?' I ask, receiving an energetic beep in response.   
The rest of the box is empty except for a note, reading "For Morgana, on her 15th birthday. PS. Press the button on the back."  
Weird, I think. Who would have done something like this?  
Questions aside for now, I sit in a desk chair. Pressing the button, I wait for a response.  
At first, nothing happens, then a hologram begins to appear above the contraption.  
Then a pair of eyes that haven't met mine in years appear, followed by the rest of him, a man long gone.   
"Hi, Morgan." He says.   
To be continued.


	2. Legacy chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan receives a message and goes on a birthday outing.

"Hi, Morgan," he says.  
"Dad?" I whisper.  
"If you're getting this, I'm gone. I've probably been gone for a while. I made this many years ago in case I ever had to leave you so I could still sort of be there.  
What am I even saying? Happy birthday, Morgan. You're 15 today, which is a pretty big number. By now you've probably started to drive me and your mom crazy with boys or hacking or something". he chuckled softly.  
I felt the tears begin to run down my face. I wiped one from my eyes and kept listening.  
"I wondered how to give you your 15th birthday gift for a long time before I made this.  
It's an exciting gift, and if you're not ready for it that's fine. The problem was that I didn't want to just give it to you. So, here is what you have to do:  
"First, you'll need access to the Avenger's storage space. It's in there. You can get access through FRIDAY or EDITH or maybe SHEILD.  
"Second, you'll need the 5-digit code to open the door. There are 5 people who each have a flash drive with one of the numbers on it. Figure out who they are and ask them for it. The people that have them are the people I hope are closest to you.  
“Did you get all that?”  
I’m in awe and filled with questions. I pause the recording and sit, looking into the face of my father. He left something for me? Why? What is it?  
I thought about his message. I decided to find the numbers first and then get access to the storage space. But who has the flash drives?  
“MORGAN” comes the cry from upstairs. Startled, I look up to see Sam and Bucky run through the door. Bucky runs straight for me, and before I can yell at him for running in the workshop I’m absorbed into a hug.  
“Guess where we’re going this year!” Bucky says. “Guess!”  
“Sushi?”  
“No. more exciting”  
“I have no clue”  
Sam wanders over to us, looking at the projects and clutter on every surface in the workshop.  
“I guess you’ll have to find out” is the only answer he offers.  
Several minutes later, we’re driving down the road in Sam and Bucky’s dented but functional Toyota Corolla. They chat about what they’ve been up to and ask about how school is going

before we all fall into a contented silence.  
“How’s your mom been?” Sam asks.  
I hesitate before responding. “Alright. She’s always working or at meetings or away at conferences or something. Sometimes I feel like I see Uncle Rhody more than I see her. She never has time for me. I hate it, but I don’t know how to tell her that. I’m just lonely and want her to be there for me like everyone else is.”  
“Would it help if someone else talked to her?” Bucky asks. Sam stares at the road, still driving, looking like he’s having a hard time keeping it together.  
“Maybe? I don’t know. I’m not sure she’d listen to me either.”  
Here Sam interjects. “Why don’t we table this discussion? It’s hard, but I think maybe y0u need to talk to your mom. She probably doesn’t know that she’s hurting you. For now, we’re here!”.  
I look out the window and see a building with a sign on it reading “New York Area Pet Rescue”. Noticing my look of shock, Bucky says “We thought you could use a friend”.  
“I don’t know what to say. Thank you guys so much!”. I hug them both.  
We go in and begin to wander. I’m instantly attracted to a room in the back where people can sit and play with the kittens. I lead the way and enter the room, instantly swarmed by excited kittens. I look up to see Bucky smiling with satisfaction and Sam taking pictures. “Get in here!” I yell at them, and they comply, Bucky sitting down across from me and scooping 4 or 5 kittens onto his lap, and Sam leaning against the wall.  
“They’re adorable!” is the only thing I have to say. I notice a shy-looking black kitten with white paws hanging out near the back of the group, and I move to pick him up. He settles into my lap and starts to purr.  
“Looks like you’ve got a fan. Wanna take him home?” Sam asks.  
“I’d love to. This is the best birthday suprise ever!”  
“Better than your dad’s?” Bucky asks.  
“You know about that?”  
They look back and forth at each other, and Sam nods gently at Bucky.  
“We do. Not many know why and no one knows what it is, but we know that Tony left something for you.”  
“Do you have one of the flash drives?” I ask.  
Sam nods.  
“It’s back at home. What do you say we get this little guy.” he gestures to the little kitten still in my lap. “Go to the pet store, and go to our house and get takeout?”.  
“Sounds perfect,” I say.  
Later, over a pizza and breadsticks in Sam and Bucky’s house, Sam gives me a small box.  
“It’s in there. Be sure to keep us posted on how you’re doing. If you need help, just let us know.” “Thank you, guys,” I say.  
“No problem,” say Sam and Bucky in unison before collapsing into laughter.  
We resume our usual banter, and I stop to reflect. Although it’s been crazy so far, today has been the best birthday of my life.


End file.
